The Equestria Games
by RainbowJack891
Summary: Join Twilight and her friends in this action filled, hunger games journey. Equestria was split up into districts, and a trio of villains rule over equestria, and have made the games. Who will survive? Read on to find out.


Twilight's POV

I hoof at the ground, trying to find any trace of food. Ever since the over population of our species, this barren land has become dreaded and filled with hate. No food was to be found. The day of the reaping was nigh, in one day to be exact. Is this how they plan to kill us off? Killing us off by making each other fight to the death? They think we're the most gullible kind on earth.. Bewildering themselves with this so called 'fun' and 'entertaining' game. They are mostly right on the fact that we are mere, gullible, helpless ponies.

"Twi?" Spike asked. "Why is life this way? Why do the games happen?" He asked. "Sit down, I'll tell you about it." He took a seat on a nearby patch of ground. "It all started 4 years ago.. When King Sombre formed an alliance with other villains. Their small but strong alliance consisted of Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and of course, himself. " I explained, brushing my tail against the grass. "The trio decided to rain chaos and evil upon equestria, making all those bow down beneath them, or be executed. Queen Chrysalis blocked up the alicorn sisters' horns, so no magic could be used. With the remaining power the sisters had left, any movement was futile. Now, the sisters are locked behind bars, shown to the public, as a dark reminder that humanity is weak and powerless." He looked towards the ground, with a look of despair in his eyes. "The trio forced mares and stallions to different districts. Here we are in the ponyville district. Soon enough, there was no food to go around, and these districts became overpopulated. This is when they invented the games. This wicked game... It disgusts me." I further explain. "This world is so cruel, twi.."

I stand up, and stare at the barren wasteland that ponyville has become. I see Fluttershy, curled up in a ball in front of a bakery. Gross sobbing emitted from her weak, crying body. She was in pain. Deep, despairing pain. "It's not gonna get better, I'm gonna die! These people are so vicious, why do I have to exist, end me now, please." She said, rocking back and fourth. I see a half eaten apple on the ground! I pick it up, and take it over to her. "Fluttershy, it's going to be fine. We're going to live, we aren't going to be reaped." She looked up, despair in her eyes. Tears welled up against the teal blue orbs. I snap the apple half into half again, and hand her a half. "I found this." I say, handing it to her. "Thanks so much, twilight." She said, the pain in her voice swelled around in my brain.

I burst into tears. What have we become of?! All faith in humanity was lost. We are a pointless, ugly group of people. We're going to die. We live for no reason but to be pushed into these apocalyptic games. Our lives in an infinite universe, but they decide to captivate us with this illusion called reality. Horrid, despicable monsters they are.

I wrapped my hooves around fluttershy, an aching pain in my heart as I do so. "I love you fluttershy.. Why did the six of us have to get separated?! I miss rainbow, applejack, rarity and pinkie.." I sob. "Twi..." She gets up, and pulls me up too. She wipes away her tears, along with mine. "C'mon. Let's try and live this possible last day in a nice place." She leads me to a gate. "You do know this is protected by a force field." I say. "But look." She tossed a pebble through a small gap in the force field. "How did you find that?!" I say. "It's a trick rainbow taught me." She said, trotting into the hole, carefully. When she stood behind the force field, she because invisible. It's like there's a whole other dimension outside of it. I cautiously step in, to find what's left of sweet apple acres.

"Heh.. This is nice." I say while strolling with fluttershy. I stare out to all of the dead trees and dust. This was beauty. Death, was the brutal truth. A beautiful, brutal truth. And I was about to die. I stare up at the dead branches, brittle and weak. Just like us. Just like the rest of our people. We're helpless. We're weak. We can't fight back, is what we were taught to do. Taunts and trickery all made up by those who rule upon us.. Hideous beasts. Life is an illusion. There is no reality. It's all in our heads. I make my way up the tree, and look out to the horizon. This is truly beautiful. This is my last moment, not thinking about humanity. The very last time.


End file.
